land_of_eldemorefandomcom-20200215-history
Humans
Humans Humans are considered to be one of the youngest races inhabiting Eldemore, as well as the most numerous, and often times, destructive. Though their lifespans are much shorter than both the Avians and Elvian, they do, however, accomplish much during a single generation. From declaring large scale wars to building a city within a few hundred years, humans are now the more dominant race as they cast their reach across the lands and seas to influence the realm in many ways. Mankind is considered the most diverse and inquisitive of all the races, their curiosity about the world around them and how it works has sparked inventions and tactics that separate them from the rest. However, it is because of their diversity and eclectic mindsets that humans do not always get along with one another. Human kingdoms have declared war upon their neighbors countless times. Instead of being unified like the other races, humans are often seen fighting amongst themselves, as well as with anything else they do not fully understand. It is this chaotic nature that makes many of the races distance themselves from mankind and view them with such distrust, often stating that Eldemore is far better without the young race than it is with it. Yet, despite mankind's many shortcomings, what truly sets them apart from the rest is that they do not possess magic within their blood. Oddly enough, it is this key trait that empowers mankind. Other races are born with magic flowing through their veins and posses varying amounts of it, but humans do not. Instead, they are able to channel magic through them like a conduit, never growing tired or being limited by what they possess -- but instead constantly filtering the magic they have around them at will and without restraint. This ability, however, is not without its limitations. Humans are not able to do this without some source of magic nearby, hence their second remarkable ability. Humans are the only race that can bond or imprint themselves on to any of Eldemore's magical creatures if the creature allows them to do so. It is this unique trait alone that sparks a weariness in the other races, and one that humans use and adopt to the fullest in their society and everyday lives. Nearly every man, woman or child you come across has some connection with a creature that they either grew up with or came across during their lifetime. Each of them must decide how to use their abilities: either to help defend their land, or cause great harm to it. It is mankind's blood that also seems to have ill effect on those with whom they fall in love with outside of their race. Ever since the young race came to be in Eldemore, half-born followed in their wake. A term used to describe and belittle those with mixed magical and non-magical heritage. Many of the races blame mankind for Eld's many corruptions and changes, stating that their impatience, ignorance, and unbridled curiosity will be what dooms the realm to Oblivion if not kept in check... : -Orients: The Orient people from the Oriental Isles are a very proud and dignified society. Those who hail from these beautiful lands often display pale, fair skin and silk black hair that distinguishes their true origins. They are renowned for their unique and delicate works of art and are most well known for the Cherry Blossom festival that is held in their lands each year to celebrate spring and the prospect of new life. : Though the Orients come from a very small island system, they are still hailed as one of the great four human kingdoms, and are a respected force to be reckoned with. The people of the Oriental Isles follow their chosen Emperor who leads his subjects from the fabled Jade Palace, a place that is well known across the land as holding the mythical Secret Gardens, which are rumored to contain some of the oldest and now extinct species of Eldemore in the depths of its hidden sanctuary. : -Mystics: The Mystics are a small and nearly extinct group of nomadic people who are mostly distinguished by their eyes, which are varying hues of violet. They are known for traveling the lands in their brightly covered caravans. These humans, just as secretive as they are mystical, are forever on the move, and only ever stop in a few well-known locations before they disappear once more. They all follow one individual known as the Fate Weaver, Seraphina. Though the Mystics are often met with mixed views as they travel near kingdoms and villages, there is not a soul alive who does not know of the caravan's fabled fortune teller. : Seraphina leads these people across the lands of Eldemore, all the while offering cryptic tellings to both kings and paupers alike, while the Mystics sell their wares and show off tricks before disappearing into the wilds once more. They rarely ever stay in one location for long due to locals driving them away for fear of their nomadic and secretive ways. Some villages even flat out refuse to allow the Mystic Caravan's near their settlements, often sparking tension or rumors that these violet-eyed individuals will curse or bewitch those they speak to. Of course, such things are often based on wild speculations, but all can at least agree that these individuals do have a mystical air about them, especially because their Fate Weaver has been mentioned throughout legends for centuries now... : -Celts: The Celts are a group of humans that mainly originate from the Celtlands near the Flickering Vales. These people are considered to be wild and uncivilized by those who live in the Kingdoms, but in truth, are very close and well in tune with the world around them -- albeit quite boisterous and fiery by nature of course. There are always strange happenings taking place where the Vales are thinnest in the Celtlands, and those who live in these vast lands of rolling hills and distant mountains have to be hardy by nature to withstand both the harsh winter colds and deadly, mist-filled summer nights. : However, though these people are considered to be unruly, you would never feel more welcomed than you would in a Celt's warm cottage home. They pride themselves on their woodwork, and are known across both land and sea for their craft of ships and architecture alike. The Celts even made a name for themselves by building the Southern Kingdom's fabled red-oak halls with ancient Celtic carvings that are said to ward away evil and protect its keep. The peoples' woodcraft is always valued by others across the land, despite some of the more elitist cultures believing the Celts to be such an uncivilized group of people. None can fault the Celtland clans for their pride and ancient traditions, plus, they sport some of the most majestic beards in the land! Put that together with their heads of fiery-red, curly hairs, and you have the mark of a true Celt. : -Nors: The Nors are individuals that make their homes in the large untamed western Kingdom of Norsland and are one of the more secluded and war-born society of humans. They call themselves the children of the mountains and indeed are the only kingdom that resides entirely within Mt. Gaia, the largest of these mountains. The Norsland people are infamous throughout the other four human kingdoms for their preferred seclusion from the outside world. They remain silent on matters of the human race as a whole and often refuse to negotiate or create relations with any of the other monarch neighbors. However, what they are most infamous for is their expert hunting of Rune Drakes... : The Norsland people have always kept an appearance of rough and roguish looking individuals. They wear thick furs and leather to stave off the deadly chill that entraps the jagged mountains. To live in the supposed uninhabitable mountains of the west takes great skill and knowledge to traverse these rocky and often ever snowing lands. The Nors have found a way to survive and thrive despite all that is constantly against them. They have a close bond with a specially bred Fjord Sleipnir that only they are known to ride, as well as being the only race to rear and train Dire Wolf companions alongside their mounts to aid in their great Drake hunts. Because of their old and deeply held traditions of hunting down the Drakes of the skies, it is understandable why the fabled Dragoons of Alabaster would despise them so, making relations with the Northern Kingdom strained at best. : Though their traditions are not wholly accepted by the other races and mankind, and are also considered fiercely barbaric by outsiders, what the Nors are more positively well known for is their uncanny ability to work and mold the stone they live in. It was said long ago that they were the people who first helped shaped the white walls of Alabaster city, yet why they are now considered outcasts and heathens of the western mountains is not wholly understood these days. Despite this, the Nors craft of stone is second to none and only they seem to be accepted by the hazardous mountains in which they call home. Many races avoid the Norlands due to the frigid temperatures and broken, jagged landscape. For this very reason the kingdom itself has flourished and grown safely out of sight. None of the other kingdoms truly know what the Nor's inner mountain home looks like. They only know that if these people ever called for war then there may be few who could stand against them. -Human Society: Human society is very diverse and always changing. It is a constant confusion for the other races how mankind even manages to find stability at all, since for every three humans you speak to, you'll find four different monarchs that they follow. Though the majority of mankind do follow their leaders, it mostly depends on where the individual was born. Alabaster and Faldurin's Reach are both monarchies, while the Oriental Isles are an Empire with a chosen Emperor and his royal family. Celts and Mystics are people who are more nomadic in their lifestyle, and thus, are more closely tied together, following their chosen wise men or wise women that they respect, rather than the large and powerful kingdoms that surround them. Each Celt clan tends to follow their own council of elders, while the Mystics are led by a group of magi, in addition to Seraphina. So much diversity in one race alone often causes conflicts with humans in general, it is why wars are such a common thing in their society and also why so many from the other races find it difficult to understand just who truly leads this young race. : -Human Appearance: Always the wildcards, like Ancients, humans have eye, hair and skin colors of varying hues. Unless you are a Mystic with unnatural violet eyes, most humans have blues, greens, browns, and so forth. However, their eyes are always of a paler color than that of the other races. Same for their hair as well, which, depending on their origins, could be brown, black, blond, or even red. Humans tend to be one of the most diverse races, with their styles varying greatly depending on what location and lineage they hail from.